onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BLS- Chapter 693 Prediction
Ok its done now. lol Chapter 693: Buki Buki no Mi PG 1 *Doflamingo: *smiles* Law...... Luffy....... These rookies are more crazy than I originally thought. I'm gonna have to step my game up. What do you think Alvan? *Alvan:*armored top hat man sits in a chair*....... *'Info Box: "Silent Killer" Alvan-Donquixote Pirates- Marksman' *Doflamingo: My thoughts exactlly. You always say the right thing Alvan. PG 2 *Buffalo:*flies towards Franky* *Franky:*notices Buffalo's jolly roger tatoo* That's..... *Flashback Law:*shows him a picture of Doflamingo's jolly roger* Hey "Cyborg", if you see anyone with this jolly roger, know that they are the enemy. *Flashback Franky:*thumbs up* Supeerr got it!!! PG 3 *Franky:Franky....... *Buffalo:!!! *Franky:'Rocket Launcher'!!!!' *Buffalo:*is hit by the rockets and crashes to the ground* *Baby 5:*lands on the ship* PG 4 *Baby 5:*uses her flamethrower on Franky* *Franky:*iron pirate is unfazed* *Baby 5: What the hell?! *Franky:That was hot, but this Wapol Metal is far to cool to be burnt by normal flames. PG 5 *Baby 5:*aims her machine gun* Well in that case..... *Franky:*aims his arms at her* Suuppeerr bring it on!! *Buffalo:*lifts himself up to the ship and sees both pirates* *Baby 5:*shoots at him* Take this!!! *Franky: *shoots with the iron pirates knuckles* Weapons Left!!! PG 6 *Buffalo:*watches as the bullets clash and counter.* Good Baby 5. I'll just sit back and wait for the right kill. *he notices something behind him* huh. *Shinokuni gas:*closing in on him* *Buffalo:*face faults* WAAAAHHH!!!! *he flies above the ship and blows away the gas more* PG 7 *Buffalo:Shit!! There is so much gas around that I need to keep scattering it or Baby 5 will die. *Baby 5:*runs out of bullets and throws the gun at Franky* *Franky:*punches it away*!!! *Baby 5:*throws six grenades at him* *Franky:*blocks the explosions* PG 8 *Baby 5:*appears above him and slashes down with her sword, but it breaks in half after hitting the robot* *Franky:*grabs her by her waistline and holds her up* Give up girly. *Baby 5:*aims an arm cannon at his head* Never!! *Franky:*the robot is hit in the face and lets her go* *Baby 5:*trips the robot and lands on its chest as she transforms her fingers into sharp blades* *Buffalo:*grins* She has him now. PG 9 *Baby 5:*strikes at his cockpit* *Franky:*shields the cockpit from a flurry of slashes* *Buffalo:*flies to Caesar* Guess I should go retrieve him then. *???:*random sword slash* *Buffalo:*is sliced up* What the hell NOW?! PG 10 *Baby 5:*backflips away from Franky and looks to see what happened* *Luffy/Law/kids/marines/strawhats.:*arrive on the scene and with Law's room hovering a large portion of the island* *Baby 5:*glares* Damn it Law. PG 11 *Law: He only sent Buffalo and Baby 5? He really needs to stop that bad habit of underestimating. *Smoker:*notices Caesar* There is Caesar over there. *Luffy:See!! I told you it was no big deal!! *Baby 5:*lands off the ship and fires her ear turrents* *Law:*moves his fingers to the left* Shambles PG 12 *Baby 5:*is hit by her own bullets and falls to the ground* *Sanji:HEY!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT SO COLDHEARTEDLLY?!! *Law:*exhales* Because I can. *points* Look.... *Sanji:!!! *Baby 5:*appears infront of them and tries to slash with scythe hands* PG 13 *Law:*effortlesslly blocks* *Baby 5:*is handcuffed with sea prison cuffs thanks to extra arms growing out of her* What?! *Law:*pokes her shoulder*''' Counter Shock''' ''PG 14' *Baby 5:*is zapped and falls* *Law:Exactlly as planned, "Devil Child". *Robin:*giggles* Thank you. *Luffy: So what now? *Law:*notices Caesar, Baby 5, and the SAD tanker* PG 15 *Law: Well the first phase of this alliance didn't go as I originally planned but the outcome is still good. *Luffy:Shishishi *Law: Once we get these children home, we can commence with the second phase. *Luffy:*nods* right. *Smoker: We will take them. *Tashigi: Smoker-san..... PG 16 *Law: Are you sure Smoker? *Smoker: I've helped pirates, found out a conspiracy in my unit, and discovered some weapons underground. I need to do something decent or else I would have to resign from the marines. *G-5: *manly tears* That's our commander!! *Luffy:*smiles* *Law: Fine, we'll leave them to you. PG 17 *Momonosuke: Father get up!! Come on!! *Kinemon:*laying weak on the ground*ooooooh....... *Law:Yelling is useless. I got the ash of the Shinokuni off him, but he will be weak like that for at least a day. *Kinemon:*woozy* Im fine...... *Usopp:YOUR OBVIOUSLLY NOT!!! *Momonosuke:See he is great!! *Usopp:LIKE FATHER LIKE SON!!! PG 18 *Brownbeard:*cries* My subordnates!!!! *Law: Sorry, but they have been exposed to the gas for too long. Removing the Shinokuni ash can be fatal if 5 minutes have passed. *Brownbeard:*cries*WAAAAAA!!!!! *Law:*to Smoker* Can you take him too? PG 19 *Luffy:Hey Franky!!! Where is the Sunny? *Franky:*points to it* It's right over there. It's fully opertional. *Luffy: Alright!!! *Law:*talks on Den Den Mushi* Come on, Bepo. *Law's Submarine:*shoots up from the water and is next to the tanker. It is as big as the Sunny and black* END Category:Blog posts